Drifting Away
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: Ari died in the twin Towers. Max finds no reason to speak anymore, letting herself drift away as she lets herself be bullied. How does Fang affect her life when he comes into town? Does the bullying ever stop? (FORMERLY MUTED ON THE 9TH)
1. Prologue

**REWRITE:**

**Yes, I decided to rewrite these! Yes, every. Single. Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

My big brother sits before me with brown eyes like mine. He smiles.

"C'mon, you gotta go to school," He laughs.

"I don't wanna go," I groan. "You know Middle School sucks!"

"Well, I survived it, and so can you," He pokes my side as we pull up to my middle school. New York is a pretty cool place to live. Plus, I live close to where Ari, my older brother, works.

"But I can go to work with you! I'll be sick!" I attempt to protest with a pout and a fake cough.

He laughs. "Ok kiddo, you have to go! Here, you can borrow these," He pulls off his dog tags and places it my hand with a wink.

"Thanks Air-bear!" I laugh, pulling my backpack over my shoulders.

"And remember Maxie, violence is never the answer. No fights today!" He calls out as I step out of the car. Yes, I may have anger problems.

"Blah blah blah no violence blah. Love you Ari!" I call out.

"Love you too!" He calls with a grin.

After I shove my junk into my locker, I head to first period just as the bell rings. I daydream while looking out of the window as the teacher drags on with attendance.

I spot a plane. I think about what'll happen after school next week, on Ari's birthday. I smile and twirl his necklace around my fingers.

It reaches down past my belly button. I smile and bring the pendant up to my face. It's a dog tag with "Ari Martinez" and other things I don't understand written on it. He was being deployed again a few weeks after his birthday. It's odd for him to be in the army though he doesn't believe in violence.

I look up at the Twin Towers with sadness in my eyes. Though something happens when I look up. There is a _plane crashing into the Twin Towers. _

I jolt out of my seat with one thought on my mind. _Ari._

"Maxine Martinez! Sit down!" She says before noticing the plane. "Oh my!"

I start to run out of the room while sirens blare at the school. _"Code red lockdown," _repeats on the announcements.

Teachers pull on my arms and hold me back. I'm screaming, along with other kids in my school. A teacher drags me back to the classroom and attempts to calm his own students down.

Many kids are crying and a few are staring at me. I'm clutching Ari's dog tags.

He lived right? He had to! I mean, there a miracles right?

Right?

**~Hex**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Violence isn't the answer.

Violence isn't the answer.

Violence-

My thoughts are interrupted by another punch in the stomach. I let a silent gasp of pain. My eyes clench tight as I knock against the wall, my backpack being no help, all away across the alley.

"Open your eyes," I hear someone whisper gruffly in my ear. His nasty breathe tickling my ear.

"Omega, I haven't even punched her yet," someone says from behind Oliver, or as he prefers to be called Omega.

"Kevin," he says turning to the boy, pinching the bridge of his nose. You try to escape from the boys.

"Ah ah ah," another boy says, crouching down and shoving me roughly away from him. I fall on my back weakly. It doesn't help when Kevin kicks me roughly in my side when I try to stand back up and reach for my backpack.

"You aren't goin' anywhere," He growls, pushing his foot on my already bruising stomach. They all turn their heads, hearing footsteps.

"Aw boys, we ought to move out before a teacher or someone sees us," Dylan says. He grabs my shirt collar. "We aren't done with you yet Max, see you tomorrow."

He slams me back to the ground and leaves-not forgetting to throw my backpack further away from him, his cronies scuttling closely behind him laughing. I wait a minute, lying on the concrete of an alley, thinking.

Just because I'm not like everyone else, people pick on me. They need a least common denominator, which just so happens to be me. I don't talk or fight back, Ari didn't believe in violence and he didn't always need words. Plus, he really loved the piano.

I walk back home, my stomach hurting and my backpack in hand. Though, I'm pretty used to the bruises, used to the pain. Though I don't mind. All Ari wanted was for me to be happy, so that's what I'll do. And right now, being alive would make him proud, even with all the crap I'm going through.

As I stumble through the door Jeb, my father, stops typing on his computer, looks up and waves. I give him a half hearted smile and walk to my room, throwing my backpack on my bed.

I smile and sit down on a chair to play Ari's old piano. I tap the rhythm with my foot, letting the notes drift out of my fingers. The cords beautifully spilling my emotions for me, being the words I couldn't speak.

I had lost my will to speak a while a go. The piano speaks for me.

I'm not like everybody else, but is that such a bad thing?

Nick

"Fang!" I hear a voice say in my ear, waking me from my nap.

"What?" I groan, sitting up from my odd position in the car. I work out the crick in my neck.

"Ew! That is disgusting! You know you can totally break your neck that way! Or maybe it was messing up your spine. Like, what if a little spine-plate-thingy in your neck, like, pops out a little and your neck is all misshapen. Then you'll _never _get a girlfriend Fang! And-" I smirk lightly and shove my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge," Our father chuckles with his on the steering wheel. "You must learn to control your mouth!"

We moved so our dad could accept a job as new literature professor at some school. I honestly think we had to move on since our mom passed away.

My father grins and straightens his glasses.

Then, Nudge does the inevitable. "Are we there yet?"

**This is short but I have a LEGIT reason to not post. So I'm on my family vacation right now, typing away on my computer. You better love me-and this SO counts as Saturday. I will be in the same position next Saturday by the way, so the next reupload will probably be a little late.**

**I think I'll add Fang's point of view for y'all.**

**~Hex**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not posting anything new last week, we went on a trip and I had to go to sleep early. I'll see if I cant post two or more new chapters for y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any possible piano music I may or may not mention. **

I've learned two things about high school. Hurry through the halls and to keep your head down. I do just that in my plain grey hoodie and my dirty blonde hair draping around my face, acting as a curtain.

I bump into what feels like a wall as I stumble through the hall. I drop the notebook and some other book I was holding when I bump into it, falling on my back.

"Oh, sorry," The wall says, though walls aren't supposed to talk. I look up, my hair falling back. He brushes his black bangs out of his eyes and smirks, offering me a hand. "I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang."

I grab my books from his hands and scuttle off to Honors English.

Fang's Point of View

"Nudge! We're going to be late!" I call, pulling my black backpack over my shoulder.

"Coming!" I hear her yell, bursting out of her room in a fashionable outfit that perfectly matches her backpack. I smirk.

We chatter about uninteresting things as we walk to our school, which luckily isn't to far away.

"Hello, we need our schedules," I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Nick and Monique Ride?" She asks. Nudge smiles and nods eagerly. She hands us each a packet explaining everything in the packet. We smile and thank her, walking to find our lockers. Nudge heads down to another hall, waving at me with a smile.

I look down at my locker number, trying to find it. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going. Suddenly, I feel someone bump into me. I fall back a few steps but the person falls to the ground.

"Oh sorry," I say, looking down at the girl. I blush my bangs out of my eyes to get a better look at her. When she looks up at me, her long hair moving out her face. She looks up at me with beautiful emotionless chocolate brown eyes. I smirk, pick up her books that lie at my feet and offer her a hand up. "I'm Nick, but you can call me Fang," I say. She grabs for her books, stands herself up and quickly walks down the hall.

Just as I was about to call after her, I spot my locker.

**I've got an idea for The Ultimate Surfer Story 2 by the way :D**

**~Hex**


	4. Chapter 3

**I decided that since it's actually 9/11 today, I should probably update.**

My dad, Jeb shakes me awake. I yawn and roll over to look at him.

"Time for school," he says softly. I nod and sit up.

Jeb hasn't been the same since Ari died. First mom then Ari, it messed him up. It messed me up too.

I stretch and get ready for school. I put on some normal looking clothes that aren't too outstanding and meander to the bus stop.

I duck behind a few taller kids and board the bus.

Rowdy students howl from all directions, waving to friends and stepping on other people's feet. I sit in the middle, all alone. Nobody wants to sit next to me unless they're forced. I just ignore who ever sits next to me, gaze out of the window and blast whatever music plays next.

Fang

I plop down in a desk in my math class. It's an easy class, just simple figures. I almost chuckle thinking about the hectic scene earlier this morning when my sister had tried picking out what I should wear.

"_Ugh! Fang! Why is your wardrobe completely black?" My sister yells._

_I chuckle and lean against the wall. "It makes my eyes look pretty."_

I hear someone sit down next to me. I turn and look skeptically at his strawberry blonde hair and thick glasses. He grins and sticks his hand out.

"Hey dude, I'm James, but I prefer Iggy," he says, retracting his hand and brushing some black dust off of his pale arms.

I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"I just came from chemistry," he says with a proud grin on his face. "I like to blow stuff up."

I smirk. "Awesome. I'm Nick," I say, stretching my arms over my head and leaning back in my chair. "But call me Fang."

"Ha, how'd you get _that _nickname?" He asks. "It sounds ridiculous to me."

"As ridiculous as Iggy?"

"Touché," he says with a smirk. "So how would you like to-" Iggy gets cut off by the teacher.

She demands for us to do the series of problems on the board. I turn back to my notebook and decide a more efficient use of my time is drawing.

I blink away sleepiness from my eyes; not wanting to nod off while my teacher explains the Pythagorean theorem for the thousandth time today.

Luckily the bell rings before she can finish. The kids stream out of the room as she yells after them to remember when the test is and the homework etc.

I stuff a few more thinks in my black backpack and head out of the classroom.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Iggy smiling down at me.

"What do you have next?" He asks, pushing his glasses up. I shrug and hand him my crumpled schedule. He squints his pale blue eyes and scans over it. "Sweet! You have first lunch with me and some of my friends."

"Sure," I say with a smirk. I notice how _freaking tall _Iggy is. I'm not even going to brush upon how pale he is. At least his shirt makes his eyes pop and oh my gosh Nudge has weaseled her way back into my head.

Max

I yawn, laying my head on the grass. I look up at the sky and munch on the sandwich Jeb packed for me. I hear the chatter of friends surround me, coming from other tables.

I twirl Ari's dog tags around my finger, continuing to glance at the sky. I begin to determine what the shapes of the clouds remind me of just as the bell rings. I sigh and sit up.

"Need some help?" Ask a deep voice from above. I glance up and see the guy in all black from yesterday. I stand myself up, brush off the stray strands of grass and leave.

I could feel his gaze on my back for a while.

**Ok! It has been a while since ive updated. Ive started school again and theyre like ooooh lets give Maggie homework every night! Good plan.**

**Plus I am taking a bunch of honors courses that require a lot of reading and extra work. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Should I be on a schedule again?**

**Anyways, anything you say or do is appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Hex**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fake it 'till you make it.**

Max

I suppose drowning my problems in piano music isn't the best way to solve my problems. However, I still let my fingers effortlessly skim the keys. I think of my family before the mess of death.

Three years before Ari died, Mom died. Mom was always the best, mom with her brown eyes and curly hair. She always smiled, even when she died.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I asked when she was in the hospital.

"Yeah baby, mommy is gonna go see God soon," she had said, and elegant smile on her face.

"Mommy, I love you," I say, lip quivering. She was going to die.

"I love you too," she says, a shaky hand brushing back your hair. She gasps for a breath. "Maxie, go get Daddy for me."

I nod and run down the hall, tugging on his pants telling him that mommy wants him. He smiles down at me and sadly ruffles my hair.

"Come here kid," Ari says, pulling me up on his lap.

"Ari… you've been crying," I say. He nods a bit.

"Yeah, Mom is…. Y'know," he says with a sniffle. I frown, trying to fix the problem.

"Hug attack!" I say, hugging him around the neck. He smiles and laughs, tickling me. My giggles fill up the hall. I don't even notice the nurses and doctors rushing to my mother's bedside.

After that, Jeb was a shell of what he was before. As was I. We all were heart broken after Mom died. I released my anger with fighting kids at school and Ari blocked out his problems with schoolwork. Later, he joined the army.

I always thought Jeb couldn't feel worse. However, after Ari died, we both took a huge hit. I always thought he'd die out on the battlefield, but he never did. He died in his office, simply at work.

I don't call Jeb Dad anymore. He no longer felt like my father, just a man who I lived with who packs my lunches and pays the bills. I love who he once was, but not who he is.

I play a haunting tune as I remember. It's funny how you don't notice the tears until they're right in front of you. I stop playing in the middle of my song, grasping on to Ari's dog tags, I move to my bed and cry.

Fang

"Hey dad," I say, rounding the corner. "Do you happen to know all of the important symbols and motifs for _Life of Pi_?"

"Maybe you should consider doing your own work instead of relying on your father," my dad says, not even glancing up from his reading.

"So I'm guessing that's a no?"

"The color orange is one," he sighs.

"Do you happen to know any examples…?" I ask.

"Go do your homework," he laughs. The familiar smirk that usually resides on my face is now presented on his lips. I glide back to my room. I have some reading to do. Luckily, Nudge bursts into my room before I could start to read.

"Fang!" She cries.

"What?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Okay, I baked some cookies right? I mean, I'm sure you smelled them. They are amazing. I may or may not have had one. Or seven. Anyways, I want to take them to some of our neighbors! The apartment building isn't that big and you don't need to eat any of them Mr. Tubs." I scoff at that. She knows I'm pretty fit. "Anyways, Dad says I can't go alone so you need to come with me and it'll be good for you to get out of the house. After all, you-"

"Don't worry Nudge, I'll go. I don't wanna read," I say, standing up. She grins and runs to go get her little gift bags with cookies. I cross my arms and walk out of my room behind her.

We go through the halls, the most interesting neighbor being a man wearing sunglasses inside and a couple that consists of an angry small man and a lady with long hair.

"Last neighbor!" Nudge cheers. I hide behind her, presumably blending into the shadows. She knocks on the door. The girl with the brown eyes shyly opens the door. I don't think she has noticed me yet.

"Hi! I'm Nudge and that's Fang and we live in room B-14!" She says, starting her whole ramble. She glances over at me. Surprise paints her beautiful eyes. "…So we made you cookies!"

Nudge shoves the little bag into her hands. She smiles at us, and closes the door. Nudge frowns. "Not even a thank you?"

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Hex**


	6. Chapter 5

Max

I get lots of weird looks in the halls. Most people know I can talk, but they don't understand why I don't. They believe I'm weird and that gives them a reason-no, a justification to bully me. I'm sick of it! I hate them and-

"Violence isn't the answer," echoes Ari's voice in the back of my head. I suppress my feelings of rage with calm thoughts. I sigh and dig my hands deeper in my pockets, my gaze slipping over the crowd of students.

Unfortunately, I see the guy from yesterday-Fang I believe his name was. He is listening to the cocoa skin girl-Nudge. I wish I could tell them how much I enjoyed the cookies she made, but I can't. I refuse to approach him with a little note with my shaky handwriting on it.

I sigh and continue through the halls. I grip my textbooks closer to my chest (who needs a locker anyways?).

Fang

"Hey Iggy," I say, slipping into my seat adjacent to his.

"What is up, my friend?" He laughs, fist bumping me. I smirk and fist bump him back. He jerks it back and makes an exploding motion, complete with sound affects. _Classic Iggy. _

"Nothing really. Yesterday me and my little sister gave cookies to all of our neighbors." Cue eyeroll. "You know how Nudge is. Anyways, we gave them to this chick and she didn't even thank us, Nudge was pretty disappointed."

"Oh really? What'd she look like?"

"Dirty brown hair, big brown eyes, and like a little bit taller than Nudge."

"Oh, you mean Max. Did she have dog tags on?" He asks, miming tugging a necklace.

"Yeah," I say. That's an odd name for a girl…

"Oh we used to be friends when we were little. Our parents were friends and stuff, my dad and her dad would go golfing together and our moms would gossip while we played together, you know how it is. But her mom died and three years later, her brother Ari died. After that she kinda stopped talking." Iggy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? How?" I asked, my eyebrow raised probably to my hairline. My hair usually hides my eyebrows.

"Her mom died of hypothermia I think, she fell into a lake on a trip to Colorado. They didn't find her for a while and when they did…. Let's just say the hospital couldn't help. Ari was at work when the airplanes hit the Twin Towers. She's been through quite a lot. And you know the one kid Oliver? His hair is kinda like…" He asks, making a swoopy motion over his forehead.

"Yeah." The guy is a jerk. He makes fun of my black clothes. The ladies like the mysterious look I had retaliated with.

"He bullies her a lot. It sucks but nobody stands up to him or even cares. He's on the football team and was Homecoming King. Nobody has the nerve to stand up to him and his little friends who follow him around like sheep. The last guy who did well… he kinda moved."

"That is so unfair. This dumb high school caste system needs to go down." I grumble, arms crossed.

Iggy scoffs. "Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways, me and some friends are going to see a movie. My little brother is tagging along too so if you want you and Nudge can come with us."

"I'll text my dad but we'll probably be able to," I say. I shoot a quick text to my dad and Nudge. My phone quickly buzzes just as the bell rings.

"Okay guys, pull out your homework. Please pass it up this is counting as a quiz grade."

Oh crap, I forgot to do it. I pull out a piece of old homework and scribble a new name on the top of the paper and pass up. Please let it be a quiz grade for completion, I silently beg.

After possibly _the most boring class ever, _Iggy and I head over to the cafeteria.

"Aw man, I totally forgot to do Shannon's homework," I complain. "I hope she's just taking it up for completion."

"Does she ever? Unlike somebody, I actually do my homework instead of giving cute girls cookies. And by cookies I mean-" Iggy starts but I cut him of with a look and pretend not to notice the pelvic thrust he sends my way. I roll my eyes.

When we sit down, Iggy robotically puts his arm around his girlfriend, Ella Martinez. Ella is beautiful-nobody can deny that. Her shiny dark brown hair spills over her shoulder to match her gleaming dark brown eyes. Not gonna lie, I'd be all up in her business if it wasn't for your best friend dating her.

Gossip bombards me from all directions. Lisa and her boyfriend, Sam talk all about the football game the upcoming weekend and who the best players are (Lisa is oddly very sports aware). Ella and Iggy are whispering and giggling with blushes dusting their cheekbones. I sit and snack on my sandwich.

"Aw dude that looks nasty," Iggy cringes. "Here eat this, it's a leftover from culinary class."

"Thanks bro," I say, stuffing food into my mouth. I listen to the conversations about popular tv shows, Ella and Lissa defending Teen Wolf with their lives. Us guys all scoff. In the middle of the heated discussion, the bell rings.

"I'll see you guys at the movies tomorrow," I say, waving at them and leaving the cafeteria. Now, to the B Hall for Chemistry, I thank God every day for not putting me in that class with Iggy.

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback! I hope this isn't too bad! :)**

**-Hex**


	7. Chapter 7

Max

I sigh deeply, looking around me. I glance behind me one more time and grip tightly to my books. I hear heavy footsteps behind me. My pace dramatically quickens. A silent gasp escapes my mouth as my body is jerked back into an alley. The attacker flings me on the ground.

"Missed me Maxie?" Omega growls in my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, struggling against him. I feel somebody else's foot dig into my side.

Every cell in my body is telling me to fight back. My instincts are telling me to punch him in the-

"Violence isn't the answer," Ari's voice echo's in my head. My body goes slack. I let them punch me and hope they'll go away. My backpack is ripped off and thrown against the wall and my books are scattered across the ground. I hope my backpack isn't ripped again, Jeb got suspicious last time. I turn my head to the side so it's facing towards the outside of the alley.

My eyes snap open as soon as I hear someone shout, "Hey!"

It's two boys. One who I recognize as my neighbor and one with strawber-wait is that Iggy?

Iggy was my childhood friend but when my mom died, we kind of lost contact. Jeb didn't really talk to anyone, and even less so after Ari died.

The two of them throw Omega and Robert (another one of Omega's friends, I have no idea how he has so many. My best bets are on his popularity being a key factor in most of his friendships) off of me. Iggy's fist soars at one of them and harshly collides with his face while Fang's foot smashes one down. I quickly scoot away from them, watching them.

"Don't you dare touch my friend again," Iggy growls as Fang glares them down. I almost smile at Iggy calling me his friend. Almost.

I barely see Fang pick up my backpack and books as Iggy pulls me off the ground by the hand. He snatches me into a hug, his gangly arms tightly wrap around me. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Needless to say, I'm startled. People don't usually touch me or hug me or call me their friend. "Hey Max," Iggy says, "you should come to the movies with me and Fang and some other friends."

I shrug and grab my books out of Fang's large hands. I give a small, thankful smile towards both of them and run off. I pretend not to hear the disappointed sigh from Iggy.

Iggy

I sigh as I watch her run off. Fang turns his head toward me. His dark eyes are sadly trained on my face.

"Sweet fighting man," Fang says, offering up his fist to me. I bump it with my own and grin.

"Yeah bro, it's like we were made to fight together or something," I laugh. We walk side by side down the sidewalk.

"So what movie are we seeing tomorrow anyways?" Fang asks me. I shrug.

"The Fault in Our Stars, I think," I say, scoffing a bit. It looks like _such_ a chick flick.

"Ugh, Nudge won't shut up about it. Well, she doesn't ever shut up anyways," Fang smirks. You laugh.

"Ella won't either. I have a recipe for some caramel popcorn that I'm dying to try and you guys can test it out for me. I'm gonna see if I can sneak some in. Ella usually carries around a huge purse."

"Of course you'd cook something extravagant for a mediocre event," Fang says, rolling his eyes. "You just can't stop cooking."

I laugh. "You know I love it. That's why I'm at the top of the class baby!"

"And lowest in chemistry," he smirks. His cough suspiciously sounds like "bomb".

I roll my eyes and start to run off. "C'mon dude, we have a math project to do! To the Land of Iggy!"

**Thank ya'll so much for all the wonderful reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! (and they provide good motivation)**

**Anyways, sorry for the kind of late update. I'm lazy. I would say busy but I'm not. **

**Thanks again for the support! **

**-Hex**


	8. Chapter 8

Max

I examine the old clock sitting on the piano for the third time in the last twenty minutes. It's almost time for that movie.

Is the invitation still valid? Was it ever valid? Did they even mean it?

I'm not sure but Iggy was my friend years ago and he still attempted friendship throughout grade school and such. I think I should go.

I nod to myself and pull on some old top and a green sweatshirt over it (the movie theatre is really cold!). I stash some money, keys and my phone in my pocket. I write Jeb a quick note on the way out.

_Gone to the movies – call if you need anything._

_Xoxo Max_

Fang

"Nudge, if you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you," I groan as I jingle my car keys in my hand. "I really don't think your outfit will be so important. The theatre is dark anyways!"

"Shut up Fang, you don't know anything about fashion," she says as she struts out of her room. "I mean look at that outfit."

"Whatever. You couldn't dress your way out of a paper bag," I say, swinging open the door. "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

The drive to the theatre is loud. Well, Nudge _is_ in the car with me. She wont stop talking about all the boys in her class.

"So this one guy named Steve-"

"Nudge I don't really care-"

"Has the most gorgeous eyes like they're the exact color of pea soup-"

"How is that gorgeous?"

"It's the way the light reflects in-"

"Oh look we're here!" I interrupt, parking the car. Nudge squeals (ow my ears) and hops out of the car. She immediately runs over to the group and hugs Ella, and greets Iggy's younger brother. I roll my eyes and saunter behind her.

When I finally reach the group I'm surprised to see Max there. She smiles up softly at me. I stare endlessly into her chocolate brown eyes.

The loud "Yo!" from Iggy breaks my trance.

"Hey Iggs," I greet, nodding my head at him.

"Ok, is everybody here?" He asks. He glances around and nods to himself. "Let's goooo!" He says, running up to the ticket booth. I roll my eyes and look back at Max.

"So um," I say awkwardly. What do I even say? Like- "The neckline of your sweatshirt is very fashion forward."

I hear Nudge snicker from behind me.

Max

I raise an eyebrow at Fang. Fashion forward? Where did he even learn this stuff? He frowns to himself for a second before shaking his head.

"Sorry, my little sister keeps saying things like that and after watching so many episodes of _Project Runway_ can do that to you." He mumbles something like Carol Hannah should've won under his breath. I let out a silent laugh and smile up at him.

I wait in line with him. Nudge tries to strike up a conversation with me. If only I would talk. I listen to her babble about Llamas and llamas, the Spanish word. Her Fang, Iggy's younger brother-Gazzy, and Ella banter while waiting in line.

"I'm telling you guys, Alpaca wool socks," Gazzy insists as Iggy buys his tickets.

"I'm like ninety percent sure that's Illegal," Ella argues, her hands on her hips. Fang moves up in line to buy his tickets. You laugh silently at their banter. Nodding along with their comments.

"See! Max is nodding! She thinks they're illegal too!" Ella laughs. I nod matter-of-factly. Fang walks up to me and hands me a movie ticket with a smile. I shoot him a questioning look.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to get one by yourself," he says. I smile at him and fumble for the money in my pocket. I finally get it out and urge him to take it. He shakes his head. "It's all on me."

I nod my head in thanks.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Iggy says, storming into the movie theatre. We all exasperatedly follow behind.

**Hey party people. Maggie here. Ok funny story, school happened. I'm taking a lot of hard courses this year. Also, chorus that requires a lot more time than one would believe (I have a 5 hour retreat tomorrow). Also I'm taking a creative writing class so that should help the brain juice flow. **

**Anyways I love love love y'all for reading this. It really helps motivate me like y'all wouldn't even believe. **

**I really appreciate you guys reading this. Like, today is 9 11 and that's what this stories all about. Just to remember those we lost.**

**Thank you.**

**~Hex**


End file.
